


Tender Care

by ChibiPanda



Series: Sweeter Than Sugar [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Brothers, Doctor Visits, Family, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Hypoglycemia, Illness, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical problems, minor blood, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: "It was funny really, the other eight had become far better at recognizing that his hypoglycemia was giving him a problem than Jisung was. The doctor had speculated that that was in part due to Jisung coping with it for so long unregulated. The old man had probably been right, but it still bothered Jisung a bit. He’d rather handle it all alone and not cause worry or interrupt their busy schedules. However, this comeback was making that challenging.'When Jisung spirals the others are there to grab him - or send him to the doctor - maybe both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long - I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Medical stuff will probably be off...but I tried <3

Busy. they were always busy, 3racha even more so, and this comeback was no exception. If anything, they were actually busier now than they had ever been. Which was to be expected.

They debuted a year ago, were releasing another mini album, recording a reality show, flying around the country – around the world, some of them were even given solo projects to partake in. Radio shows, hosting, variety, the works. Even Jisung was going to be on a show.

The King of Mask Singer!

The reality show he used to pretend he was on since he’d first watched; with a paper bag over his head and a remote control microphone. The same show he had always known he wouldn’t ever participate on. Woojin? Definitely. Seungmin? Surely. Jeongin? Without a doubt. Chan would have been a good choice. Felix would have endeared himself into the hearts of everyone. Minho would have shined brightly. Hyunjin too, being adorable as always. Even Changbin’s raspy talents would have easily worked with the show. But Jisung?

Jisung knew he had enough training, enough skill, knew he was ‘good enough’ to be on the show. But he was still terrified. He had to be the best he could be.

Busy. Jisung was extremely busy.

The group was set to release videos for nearly every song. Including ‘his’ song – anxiety abound. They had intricate powerful dances that they needed to perfect. Jisung had his performance to make perfect.

Needed to practice. Wanted to practice. Was mildly obsessed with practicing. Jisung needed to represent Stray Kids – for himself, for the others, for Chan.

The increase in activity was causing other problems though. ‘I AM You’ had gone on without too many issues. There were a few instances where Jisung caught himself – realized that his jitters might be more than general nerves. He’d gotten good at going to Felix – as he’d promised – whenever he was feeling off. The others had also gotten very good at recognizing that things were declining.

It was funny really, the other eight had become far better at recognizing that his hypoglycemia was giving him a problem than Jisung was. The doctor had speculated that that was in part due to Jisung coping with it for so long unregulated. The old man had probably been right, but it still bothered Jisung a bit. He’d rather handle it all alone and not cause worry or interrupt their busy schedules. However, this comeback was making that challenging.

Even knowing what was causing the problem, even drinking juice, and sports drinks, even snaking and resting, wasn’t making this comeback any less hard. It was like nothing he did fixed the lingering effects.

He hadn’t outright told the others, but they clearly saw he was struggling.

Seungmin and Hyunjin had moved the juice stash into Jisung’s new room before the 3racha maknae even moved his pillow.

Jeongin took being a roommate seriously. The young vocalist made sure Jisung was feeling good before turning off the lights each night, made sure the juice and emergency candy stashes were always full, and was persistent in making Jisung eat breakfast each morning before they left the dorm; regardless of how early that might be.

All the members kept a close eye on Jisung during practice – Chan was quick to call breaks if needed.

It was nice, but it was also heavy at times; Jisung felt the added pressure. He needed to be perfect, his singing, his rapping, his dancing. But his body struggled more when he tried. If that happened, his members' focus would be disrupted.  

At the moment it felt like a lose, lose situation.

But Jisung couldn’t afford to think about those problems right now. Right now, he needed to hurry up and finish his final practice for the Masked Singer. Then he had to go straight to filming.

He huffed a whimper – filled with nerves – and restarted the music again.

The last week had been a struggle. His nerves kept hunger at bay and his mind occupied, if not for his members Jisung was sure he’d of collapsed again. And that was the last thing he wanted. Though he had managed to convince Felix to open up about how traumatic everything had been, Jisung had not been able to get through to everyone. Couldn’t reassure everyone.

Thankfully, his practice and hard work was paying off. The pieces he planned on performing were solid, and assuming he kept his nerves back, he’d nail the show.

The final run through was clean and Jisung had a couple minutes to relish the accomplishment before their manager appeared to whisk him off to film.

Despite his absolute utter terror, filming went well. People enjoyed his performances – complimented him even. Said he was representing Stray Kids well. And even though Jisung had been incapable of preventing the constant tremors running through his body, he hadn’t failed. Though, he still worried whether or not his members were going to agree with that.

“Alright, Jisungie~ Let’s get you to the others! I’m buying you all dinner tonight to celebrate – you did so well. They’re going to be so proud,” their manager had been sending updates to the others throughout the day while he excitedly watched, “I’ll drop you off at the studio and then message Channie once I’ve gotten the food in an hour or so to bring whoever is still there back to the dorms. Everyone.” the last word left no room for argument and Jisung chuckled.

“Of course Hyung.”

“You really did a great job today,” the older man repeated again as they pulled to the curb. “I’ll make sure it is a feast.”

“Thank you, Hyung.” Jisung laughed gently hurrying off. He didn’t remember whether he was just meeting up with Chan and Changbin or if they were planning a dance practice.

3racha’s studio was closer. And Jisung was pleased to see the lights pouring through the small slanted window.

He knocked once and pushed the door open clumsily, “I’m back Hyung!”

“Our Sung returns,” Changbin jokingly called out, eyes not leaving the screen in front of him, but hand raising in a fist waiting to be bumped.

“How’d it go Sungie? Did you have fun?”

Jisung jumped into his story, oblivious to Changbin’s waiting fist or Chan’s growing frown, “Yeah. I think I did alright… I was so nervous Hyung. One of you would have been a better choice, but I did my best – the crew seemed to like my performance. I wish we could tell Stays, I feel bad for making them wait and -” he paused in confusion. Changbin had stood and looped his arm loosely around him – guiding him to a chair, “What?”

“Drink,” Chan placed a bottle into Jisung’s hand, “You’re spiraling Ji. Just drink.”

“Oh,” the younger reached up to open the bottle, noticing only after his hand brushed against the lip that the top had already been opened; had he really not noticed? Jisung slowly drank the cold liquid, careful not to spill or jerk or anything else that would increase the others’ worry. He’d been careful today, hadn’t he? Ate breakfast, snacked between run-throughs… He thought he’d been taking care of it.

“Need more Sung?” Changbin patted his shoulder lightly, only now returning to his own seat beside Jisung, “We’ve got more if you do.”

“I don’t think so,” he responded, finishing off the bottle. He used to be _so_ good at this. What had changed? Or maybe he’d never been ‘good’ at it. Maybe that’s the real problem – he’d learned to cope not manage.

Chan hesitated beside him for a few more seconds, before following suit and sitting down as well, “I can’t wait to see the broadcast Sungie.” He tried to bring the mood back up, “I’m sure you’ll blow me away with all that talent.”

“Yeah…” Jisung swallowed thickly, “Uh, our manager is getting us food by the way – said he’ll call when he gets here to take us home.”

“Sounds good. With our comeback starting up we don’t need to worry too much about new stuff just now,” Changbin muttered, “Plus food sounds amazing.”

“Yeah…” Jisung repeated quietly; they could always use more songs.

“Sung?”

“Hmm?” he glanced up as he hummed.

“It’s alright, you know?” Chan spoke slowly, calmly, “I’ve told you before. It’s not your fault, it’s not hurting us – watching out for you is not hurting us, we aren’t ‘ _suffering_.’ Alright?”

“Yeah, alright,” Jisung responded, somewhat begrudgingly.

Changbin said nothing and Chan seemed to sigh, but the three started working soon after and fell into their normal productive rhythm.

Jisung knew they meant it – but that didn’t stop it from bothering him, didn't stop him from wanting to do something to prevent their concern.

True to his word, their manager returned one hour and twenty minutes later. 3racha left without a fight, silently relieved at having no choice but to relax and turn in early.

Neither Chan nor Changbin made any comments about Jisung’s earlier issues – for which he was grateful. Especially, since the others seemed so happy and proud. Jisung wanted to relish that, rather than watch fear grow; again.

He even decided not to mention it to Felix. The Aussie hadn’t mentioned having nightmares recently, but there were days Jisung could feel eyes on him; throughout practice, during filming. Nothing he did seemed to settle Felix’s mind.

Feeling guilty once again, Jisung shoved another piece of chicken into his mouth and leaned back against Hyunjin – who’d decided to sit behind him.

Hyunjin had latched onto Jisung soon after the 3racha member returned home, claiming he missed his former roommate. “Say ‘aw’ Mr. Masked Singer,” He nudged Jisung playfully, offering another piece of spiced chicken, “Hero’s must eat meat.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jisung chuckled but opened his mouth anyway.

“I’m excited to see the episode,” Changbin sang out for the nth time that evening.

“Me too!” Woojin agreed, dumping more snacks into the empty bowl.

“Don’t get too excited,” Jisung muttered around the lumpy piece of chicken, “I’d rather you guys have low expectations, then end up being disappointed.”

“No one will be disappointed,” Felix sputtered, mouth stuffed with noodles.

“Unless you curled up in a ball and bawled on stage hysterically,” Minho chimed in playfully, easily dodging the small pillow Jisung threw at him. The dancer laughed brightly at the younger’s pout.

“I’m sure you did great Sungie,” Hyunjin’s arms tightened pulling Jisung even closer.

The festivities continued for a few more hours before the prospect of the next day’s busy schedule forced them to retire.

*~*~*~*~*

Practice the next day was brutal. The choreographer had drilled Miroh and Victory Song eight times each before giving a tentative seal of approval. They’d finished barely ten minutes before a scheduled interview – thankfully it wasn’t filmed and was in the JYP building.

The nine members, sweaty and exhausted, didn’t even have time to grab towels or water before rushing off to the conference room. Though staff members offered water as they entered.

The four older members sat on the four stools near the interviewer, who immediately greeted them and apologized for preventing them from showering, and the younger members stood behind the stools and bowed their greetings in return.

Jisung stumbled over the cord, clinging onto Seungmin momentarily to prevent himself from falling, and took his place in the back corner. The air conditioning was blasting through the vents, chilling him to his core. The others were shivering too, Hyunjin even rocking slightly to keep his blood moving. Despite being chilled himself, Jisung quickly removed his sweatshirt – which wasn’t damp luckily, he’d only pulled it on after practice – and offered it to Hyunjin.

“Thanks,” the dancer muttered quickly pulling it over his head, he paused briefly and smiled, then turned back to the interviewers.

“Thank you so much for meeting with us. I know your schedule must be extremely full,” the primary interviewer started, beside him was another man hastily typing, “We’d like to focus on the album first; its construction, inspiration, etc. Then branch off into discussing the awards you have received, wish to receive, goals for the future and so on. I know we only have an hour.”

The questions seemed to draw on and on, the two men had clearly done their research. Commenting on Chan’s long training period and the group’s success in detail.

Jisung thought he was paying attention and was thankful that Hyunjin’s slight bump didn’t make him jump or embarrass himself, “What was that, I’m sorry I didn’t catch the question,” he held his breath hoping to come off genuine.

“Quite alright, I was just asking if you could give a bit of information about ‘19’? From what I understand, you played a very large role in its creation,”

Jisung appeared invested and contemplative on the outside – careful and sincere – though he was actually panicking mildly. ‘19,’ he shouldn’t have to think – he wrote the song. “I wanted to express,” his mouth was slightly dry, the only momentary comfort was his ability to improvise, “the shift from childhood to adulthood. Especially, since the majority of us were born in or after 2000.” he flashed a look towards Seungmin and Jeongin in hopes one might add or continue for him.

He wasn’t forgetful, unless you count the times he’d forget lyrics at fan events or dance movies – or that one time he forgot to grab his bag when they were leaving New York; Seungmin deserved a medal for saving Jisung that time.

“I really wanted to speak about that shift and hopefully, do so in a somber yet hope-filled way,” Jisung added after a moment’s pause when neither picked up on his silent request.

The man nodded along and asked another more broad question, which Changbin answered.

A wave of relief washed over Jisung as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, eternally grateful for Changbin – even if the older had no idea. A warm hand lightly patted his still slicked back pulling Jisung out of his head once again.

Felix had reached behind Hyunjin, trying to get Jisung’s attention. The young Aussie tapped once more and opened his slightly closed hand fully.

It took one more tap before Jisung realized the other sunshine boy was giving him a piece of hard candy, and another few seconds to process the implications. Despite wanting to argue – he _was fine_ , tired yes, but nothing more than that – he took the already unwrapped piece of sugar and stealthily popped in into his mouth. As he did, Jisung felt another spike of fear.

Clearly, Felix felt that Jisung was struggling, but did the others? Did the interviewers think something was wrong with him? Would they report about that? Would he have to make a statement? How would -

Hyunjin slapped Jisung’s thigh, bending forward with a loud giggly laugh. And Jisung followed suit – played the part.

Once the laughter died down, Jisung tried to refocus and give the interview his full attention.

“Where do you see your group in five or ten years Chan, you worked hard to form it – do you think it will still be as strong then?”

Chan responded, but Jisung’s mind had already lost its grasp again. He was no stranger to losing focus, but this was alarming even for him. He must be more exhausted than he thought – it must ‘seem’ like his hypoglycemia was acting up to the others. Except he refused to believe that might be the case.

Jisung had virtually no problems during I NEED You; none. He’d listened to the doctor and changed his eating schedule, he’d listened to his members and accepted help whenever they felt something was off. He’d survived almost nineteen years without even knowing there _was_ a problem. So why was he struggling so much _now_?

He bowed and thanked the reporters robotically as everyone else did so, smiling and laughing as best he could when they made cracks about showers. It wasn't until Chan loosely tossed his arm over Jisung’s shoulder, that the younger boy fully pushed aside his concerns.

He was overthinking it. Again. “A shower is gonna feel great,” Jisung leaned into Chan’s side playfully.

“Sure is – but I’m going to skip it,” Chan laughed at Jisung’s look of revulsion, “You can’t give me that look, you are far worse. Plus we have more dance practice this afternoon, why shower now and have to shower later.”

“I guess you got a point there,” Changbin, who’d been walking beside the two, chimed in, “What other stuff do we have today? Vlive tonight.”

“As a group? I don’t think so, there was a possible second interview, but I haven’t heard. Hyunjin has a radio show and our Masked Singer here has the interview inserts for the show.” Chan paused as they got into the elevator, Felix and Hyunjin having joined them, “There was also mentions of a pre-pre recording and maybe a secondary photo shoot, but probably not today. Why?”

Jisung had completely forgotten about the inserts.

“No reason~,” Changbin said rather playfully causing Hyunjin to chuckle.

“What are you scheming?”

“Hyung, when do I need to film?” Jisung had asked simultaneously.

“Yesterday’s excitement messing with your memory?” Changbin chided playfully.

“In an hour and a half. They’re filming all the interview shots here on a set, so no need to worry too much.”

Felix was eyeing Jisung warily, but the slightly older boy didn’t acknowledge he noticed, “Right! I knew that!” he leaned into Chan more, “I’m going to grab lunch first though.” he flashed a quick look at Felix while adding, “I need it,” he added with a laugh.

If the others noticed the admission, they didn’t show it. But Jisung watched Felix relax marginally, “Me too! Why don’t we go grab something downstairs?”

“‘Lix and I are going to work on some dance moves later, food first sounds great,” Hyunjin added.

The three millennial members got off on the next floor, bidding the bickering 2racha behind.

Hyunjin darted off when they entered the cafeteria, after spotting Jinyoung; likely to gush over the Got7 member’s acting skills.  

“Maybe we won’t have to watch the first episode a third time now,” Felix joked pulling Jisung over to the food. “I love Jinyoung-hyung as much as anyone, and he’s a great actor, but I can’t watch that episode another time.” he laid into the dramatics, grabbing one of the big plates obviously intent on sharing, “Was I right?”

Even without context, Jisung knew what was being asked, “I don’t know,” he answered honestly, “Maybe – probably. I really don’t know.”

“You seemed confused,” Felix muttered in English as he piled onto the plate, “You were shaky too.”

“It was chilly in there and Hyunjin has my sweater,” his English had improved immensely thanks to Felix, but Jisung was still mildly uncomfortable; the topic wasn’t helping either. “Was it that obvious?” he added after a beat of trying to play it off with laughter.

“No.” Felix spared a quick glance, “but it could have been if I wasn’t paying attention.” that was the truth and Jisung couldn’t deny it – even if earlier had been a product of forgetfulness and not illness. Felix always noticed when something was wrong.

There had been a few times in the past few months where Jisung believed he’d have ended up unconscious on the floor again if it hadn’t have been for Felix, “Yeah…”

“He was really happy I loved the show!” Hyunjin smile was so bright neither September boy wanted to spoil it, dropping their conversation.

“Of course he was Hyunjinnie,”

“You’re such a good fan,” Felix teased playfully.

*~*~*~*~*

 Pre-recording was a challenge. Stray Kids had only officially been debuted a year, but they’d had plenty of early morning recordings already. Their first stage this comeback was no exception. They were to film at four-thirty, meaning alarms started blaring at three.

Even with the excitement, none of the members were quick to leave the comfort of their beds. Jisung was even tempted to ignore the alarm altogether and push his luck.

“Sung-hyung,” Jeongin’s voice sounded as heavy and tired as Jisung felt, “Time to -” the sentence was broken by a yawn, “get up. We need breakfast…”

“We need sleep,”

“We need to film,”

“We need to,” Jisung opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. He and Jeongin often played this game, “live.” Eventually, one of them would either wait too long to answer or someone would bang on their door; loser carries the winner's bag.

“We need to leave,” Jeongin grinned and threw the blankets off with a flourish.

“We need to love,” he chuckled at Jeongin’s snort.

“That’s too corny! You can’t be that cheesy this early, it’s cheating. You cheated.”

“We never had a ‘no corn’ rule.” Jisung air quoted as he sat up.

“Oh yeah?” the glint in Jeongin’s eye was ominous.

“Yeah…” he watched the younger carefully, “What are you doing? Jeo-”

Jeongin lunged, smile bright and cunning, at Jisung.

“No – hey – no stop!” Jisung’s shouts transitioned into laughter as Jeongin took his revenge by tickling – another common occurrence.

“Never! Cheaters must be punished!”

“At least I know you two are awake,” Woojin commented gruffly as the door swung open. “How are you two so loud so early? Neither of you were like this before we changed rooms.”

Jeongin had been distracted long enough for Jisung to pull him into a hug, rolling so that the maknae was curled in blankets below him, “I’ve always been loud Hyung,” Jisung spoke once he’d trapped Jeongin.

“Sure, sure,” Woojin smiled, “hurry up. We need food before we leave.”

“Will do Hyung!” both roommates yelled in unison, waiting until the eldest had left before briefly resuming their fight.

Jeongin quickly overtook Jisung, laughing breathlessly, “truce,” he panted, “you feeling better today?” the maknae questioned after a beat or two, “I know you’ve been struggling a bit…”

“I’ve been fine Jeonginie. Nothing to worry about.”

“You promise?”

“Promise,” Jisung responded quickly, though thoughts of his mother and lessons about the importance of keeping promises fluttered about.

“If you say so. Let’s hurry up before we get in trouble,”

“You’re the one still on the bed,” Jisung stood and stuck his tongue out childishly.

The quick breakfast and short drive rushed by without much thought, and the nine-piece group warmly greeted a few dozen fans who’d braved the early morning to catch a glimpse of the boys before they entered the venue.

Everything after that was a complete blur. Partial hair and makeup, instructions, audio check, finish hair and makeup, greeting their seniors and juniors, vocal warm-up, and then it was time for pre-recording practice. Victory Song went well, three near-flawless run-throughs and no major problems. Just a couple mic errors and a near wardrobe malfunction for Minho.

Jisung started to feel his body drag during their second time running Miroh. The early morning caught up with him quickly and painfully. The almost piercing spike of fatigue and weakness surged through his body with force.

By the time Miroh started for the third time, Jisung was panting and sweating, almost struggling to keep up with the dance. And he put all of his energy into keeping form.

“Jisung?”

He couldn’t seem to catch his breath and the pounding in his neck was aggravating.

“Jisung!”

Hands were on him then and Jisung felt his head lift – _when had he sat down_ – he blinked twice, vision swimming, “Minho-hyung?”

“I think that’s enough for our practice, sir.” Chan’s voice was somewhere behind Jisung, “We’ll be ready for our filming when we’re up.”

“Jisung?” Minho repeated again, “Stay with us for a minute, yeah? Let’s just get you back to the waiting room.”

Jisung felt his body shake against Minho, as the older helped to steady him, “What?”

“You’re alright Sungie,”

The others followed closely, some more blatant in their concern, others somewhat oblivious. Jisung was lost in a fog.

His mind lagged behind, trapped somewhere between Miroh’s opening and the second chorus, while his body clung clumsily to Minho, who led him briskly into the open room and set him on the couch.

Jisung could hear, over the thick bubble, Changbin’s raspy voice beside him and Felix’s stressed pitch on the other side. But focusing was near impossible, “What?” he questioned again – thick and distorted.

“Here you go Ji,” Changbin placed a straw into the younger’s mouth, patiently, “drink up.” He added as Jisung’s mouth fumbled around the plastic object, “That’s is.”

“How’s he doing?” Chan’s voice seemed less distorted than Jisung’s own had been.

“I don’t know yet,” Minho was still crouched in front of Jisung, “Keep drinking Sung.”

The liquid felt thick and sweet, oddly coating his tongue and slowly dripping down his throat. The first straw was replaced with a second before Jisung’s mind caught up. His head pounded and his heart stung, but his mind started running again. He slowly grabbed the container Changbin had been holding, embarrassed that he hadn’t done so earlier and glanced around the room. The other eight were still there, watching him quietly, “Sorry…” he muttered around the straw lowering his eyes. Even without watching, he could feel the tension dwindle.

“Just drink,” Felix responded softly.

“When do we record?” Jisung heard a sigh from his left and the sound of rustling fabric in front of him, though he still kept his eyes down.

“Twenty,” Chan responded, “We’ll do that, eat, go back out for the ending, and then we’ll be going to the doctor Ji.”

There wasn’t much room for arguments, not that Jisung was certain he should at all. Nothing had changed, he was sure of it, yet his body didn’t agree. But he didn’t want to go get his blood taken, again and again, to have the others worry, to have to tell the media and their Stays; ever. He nodded, slowly, still sucking on the drink.

Some of the normal activity returned to the room; Jeongin laughed at something Woojin said, Minho moved back and slung an arm around Seungmin. However, neither Changbin or Felix moved and Chan kept sending glances. Even Hyunjin seemed incapable of moving past the small event.

“You should eat this too,” Felix muttered offering an apple, his whole body seemed anxious, “Fruits are good. They take longer to digest or something.” he placed it into Jisung’s open hand, “Sorry I didn’t notice this time.”

“No one noticed ‘lix,” Changbin interjected softly, “That’s why he’s going to the doctor.”

“But still, I should -”

Jisung interrupted the nervous ramblings by biting down loudly on the green apple, “Not your fault ‘lixie. Thanks for the apple.” he tried to sound relaxed and unbothered, but it was obvious not coming through fully.

“Alright Ji, you and I will head to the doctor as soon as the stage ends while the others go straight to the radio show. Management is going to have 3racha miss out on the radio show entirely. Sorry, Binne~ looks like you get a few free hours,” Chan pulled down his phone as he spoke, smiling shyly at Changbin.

“No complaints from me man,” Changbin relaxed into the sofa and playfully shoved Jisung, “As long as this one gets a clean bill of health.”

Jisung felt his chest warm again in embarrassment and gratitude, he swallowed another bite of apple, “I don’t have dirty health,” he muttered in mock aggravation, sounding cheeky.

Changbin snorted and shoved Jisung again, “Sure~”

In his peripheral vision, Jisung could see Hyunjin relax some, and felt himself relax at the sight. Taking another large bite of the apple, Jisung leaned back more – disgusted by the damp feeling of his back pressed against his clothes. The clock on the far wall caught his attention.

If he could barely go a few hours without having trouble, then what was the future going to be like? How was he going to perform for a long concert? Would he even be able to? Was he just bringing down the group at this point? But the most nagging thought was ‘why now’ was what burned in his head. He’d managed it, or at least worked around it for years – and now, suddenly, it was disrupting everything.

“It’ll be fine Ji,” Felix mumbled lowly, “The doctor will figure something out – checking more, eating more, maybe medicine. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Jisung nodded and tried to believe Felix, but there was still that nagging fear building just under the skin.

There wasn’t much time to dwell on it though. Changbin forced another apple on him, and by the time Jisung had finished eating it they had to record. The recording went smoothly – one take, screaming fans, no confusion or fumbles.

Despite his lack of appetite, Jisung ate the food Stays had sent them without complaint. He was very aware of the sixteen eyes that flashed towards him and lingered.

The show ended smoothly as well; MCs, votes, announcements, music, exit.

The air in the dressing room felt far thicker upon their return, everyone seemed high strung and uncomfortable. Awkward. Standing rather than moving, quiet rather than talking.

Chan broke the spell with ease, “Okay,” he started clapping his hands together, “Changbin, Ji, and I are going to be dropped off at the doctor's on the way to the radio show. Binnie, you can grab a taxi from there to the studio or dorms if you’d like. Then tonight we’ll have our usual dance practice. Depending on the verdict, Ji you might be sitting out – I know you don’t like that, but I’m not giving you an option,” Chan cut Jisung off with ease, “If staying home feels too wrong, then you can write at the studio or watch practice. Tonight after practice, we’ll discuss whatever Jisung and I learn at the doctor and how we’ll work with that information. Okay?”

“Yes,”

“Sure Hyung,”

And a number of other conformation circled around Jisung. His own agreement was silent, though not unwilling. He just hoped whatever they had to share didn’t involve leaving the group or stepping down in some other fashion. Hopefully, it was a random accident that would correct itself without changing anything.

“Come on Ji,” Chan lightly pushed Jisung forward, “Get out of those clothes.”

“Right,” he felt stiff, but moved and did as he was asked. Most of the others had already shed their performance attire, each looking momentarily out of place with their heavy stage makeup and casual clothes.

He recognized the building nerves, but Jisung tried to push that aside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah boy - okay here is chapter 2. Hopefully, it isn't too slow. I did research but I am sure there are mistakes on the medical stuff...sorry >_< I'm trying <3 haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

The doctor’s office was quiet, and Jisung couldn’t stop himself from fiddling anxiously with his sleeve. Changbin had decided to stay, reclining slightly and pretending to listen to music. Jisung could always tell when Changbin was pretending because the older boy couldn’t sit still when music played; nodding his head, tapping his foot, something. But now he was sitting like a statue. Obviously thinking, probably fretting. Everything Jisung wished he wouldn’t be doing.

Chan wasn’t much better in Jisung’s opinion. Their leader could hide a great deal from a lot of people, but not from Jisung. Not easily. The way Chan sat there mindlessly flipping through a magazine, glancing up every so often, catching Jisung’s eye, smiling, and then suddenly looking back down.

Their concern only made Jisung’s insides sting and he groaned silently.

“Han Jisung?”

“Yes!” He practically jumped to his feet when he heard his name and smiled shyly when the nurse chuckled.

“Come with me. Your friends have to wait here.” she added as Changbin stood, “Once the examination is finished, or the doctor requests you,  I’ll come to gather you if need be.”

After a moment of obvious reluctance, Changbin lowered himself back down.

“Well be here Ji,” Chan flashed a quick smile.

“Right.”

“This way,” the nurse motioned for Jisung to follow.

The waiting area had been bright and colorful, with things to read and a few things for kids to play with, but the examination area was sterile and bleak.

“Right here, exam room four,” the room was small and a bit cold, “First I need you to step on the scale. Okay,” she paused waiting for the numbers to appear,” just a second. There we go. Alright, thank you. Now you are here about your hypoglycemia correct? Managing it if I am not mistaken. And this is your first appointment regarding this issue.”

Jisung sat on the paper-covered bed once his weight was recorded, “yeah. I’ve been doing what the ER doctor had suggested, but it’s not really working all that well I guess.”

“Let’s see,” she pulled up something on the nearby computer, “according to your records, you were just told to modify your diet. You weren’t prescribed anything. And that isn’t working anymore?”

Jisung opened his mouth to respond, but paused for a moment longer, “I don’t know if it ever worked? I mean, I guess it works better than what I was doing but – I don’t know.”

She smiled kindly, “There’s no need to be worried. We’ll find something that works well.” she typed a few more lines before speaking again, “Now, your friend Bang Chan sent in a detailed diary of sorts, recording anything he noticed since you were released from the hospital,” she grabbed a clipboard and handed it over, “If you could look it over and let us know if there are any errors.” She shifted again and pulled open a drawer, “I am going to need to get a blood sample, you won’t need to change out of your clothes, however. So not all bad news, yeah?”

Jisung nodded and gave her his arm without complaint, “Chan-hyung did this?” he muttered looking at the small stack of paper clipped to the board; time-stamped, all food recorded, schedules detailed, everything.

“Yes, he did. Could have been a nurse, that friend of yours,” she said softly as she drew blood, “There we go. Now,” she labeled the sample and went back to the computer, “we are going to use _this_ sample to check your sugar levels and run a few other tests as well. But, the doctor is planning on teaching you how to check own levels too.”

Even though he was expecting it, Jisung shrunk a little.

“It’s not that bad. You’ll get used to it,” she smiled again, “Dr. Kwang will be with you in a few minutes.” 

Jisung watched her leave before looking back at the packet Chan had written. He had spent far too much time on it. Everything was so detailed, dating back to the day Jisung was discharged until that very morning. A printout of apparently handwritten notes.

  * 10am - Since returning Jisung has had lunch and dessert (fried rice with chicken and homemade cheesecake + fruit juice)
  * 3pm - Jisung practiced with us, no obvious struggle but seemed jittery within a half hour. Not sure if it is adrenaline or sugar related. 2 juice boxes helped a great deal regardless.



Chan had even found time to type additional things up from just before the appointment.

  * 3:15am - kimbap and juice 
  * 4am - Jisung is struggling with conversations - not alarmingly so, but clearly unfocused.
  * 4:10am - near loss of consciousness during run-through - able to drink and eat on his own (2 juice, 2 large apples) Appointment scheduled.



A knock drew Jisung’s attention away from the carefully written observations. “Han Jisung?” Dr. Kwang was a chipper forty something-year-old, with bright eyes and a real smile, “Sugar problems, huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ve reviewed your chart and your friend’s observations.”

“He’s been paying a lot of attention…”

“Yes, he certainly has. Any conflicts with those? Inconsistencies?”  

“No, sir. If anything, he’s seen more than I’d of been able to tell you anyway,” Jisung was warmed by Chan’s concern, even if the older didn’t need to have gone through all the trouble.

“Well. I know how busy you boys are – so I’m hoping we can finish everything up quickly.” he paused to cross the room and sit on the open chair, “So first off your glucose levels, currently, are alright. I’d prefer them to be a bit higher, but since today is about education I’m not overly concerned at the moment. Moving forward, I’d like to set you up with a plan. Tools to check on yourself, help yourself, and for others to help you.”

Jisung nodded slowly, “All I do right now is eat – I mean like breakfast, lunch, and dinner plus snacks – the guys won’t let me skip… Uh, the snacks change I guess. Like before practice or during practice...sometimes.”

“And that should continue. I have a printout I’ll give you and your friends once we are finished.” The older man paused again knowingly, “Of course, I’m sure you know diet isn’t likely going to fix everything, no?”

“I, yeah. But I don’t want to affect the group too much.”

Dr. Kwang laughed slightly, “Dedicated to a fault. I’m not going to lie to you, it is going to affect them. But hopefully not negatively. We’re going to prescribe you with glucose tablets, a meter, and a home glucagon kit. These, along with tweaking your diet and being watchful, I’m hopeful that’s all it will take.”

“A ‘home’ what?”

“Home glucagon kit. Frankly, given the state you were in when you were brought to the hospital, the emergency room staff should have prescribed one to you – all of this to you – immediately, but that’s not important right now. It’s a kit in case you pass out. It will give your friends a tool to help in those situations.”

Jisung nodded quietly, “Like...a shot?”

“Yes. A shot.”

“I don’t. They,” Jisung hesitated uncomfortably, fidgeting with his sweater sleeve again, “won’t like doing that.” there was another beat of silence, “I don’t think they will like doing that,” he repeated, jumping at another knock on the door.

“Come in,” Dr. Kwang called out, “Come in, come in,” he repeated as the nurse from earlier ushered Chan and Changbin into the small space, “You must be Bang Chan-shii?”

“Uh, yeah – yes that’s me,” Chan offered, “but Chan is fine sir, and this is Changbin.”

“Yes, yes, I’m Dr. Kwang, please take a seat.” he continued as Chan and Changbin squeezed in beside Jisung on the table, “I was telling Jisung about some of the tools he’ll be going home with.”

“Something we can use to help?”

“Interesting you should ask Changbin-shii,” Dr. Kwang caught Jisung’s eye and raised an eyebrow playfully, “I’m prescribing a home kit to use in the event of emergencies – if Jisung were to lose consciousness again -”

“Will you teach us how to use it?” Chan interrupted, “uh, sorry…”

“Quite alright,” he nodded to the nurse who left the room, “I called you both in here so we could teach you how to give an injection of glucagon – don’t worry it’s actually very easy.”

“It won’t, like, hurt him will it? If we do it wrong?” Changbin questioned quietly as the nurse returned with two red plastic boxes and a separate bag.  

“No. I’m going to make sure you both are experts – and that you can teach the others you live with if you, and they, are comfortable. If not, then we can set up a workshop to get them on track. Does that work for you both?”

“Yes, of course, sir.”

Jisung felt both Chan and Changbin sit up straighter beside him, giving their complete attention to the doctor. Each of them seemed more attentive to the older man than they had been to their choreographer last time he helped perfect their dances.

Dr. Kwang smoothly explained everything, answered the numerous questions, told them what each thing was, how to use everything, how to reorder everything when supplies ran low. The small box didn’t contain too much, just a vile with a cap and a full syringe. 

Chan asked for the full names of everything, surprising Jisung slightly when he brought out his phone and took notes.

“Okay, now that all of that is said let’s get to the doing shall we, I’d like to walk one of you through actually using the kit – the other will be able to practice an injection as well. We took Jisung’s levels early, which is the only reason I am alright with using the kit. Under normal circumstances, this should only be administered when he has lost consciousness. Understand?” He waited for a nod from the older rappers before continuing, “Good. So, Jisung, you are going to get another couple pokes today.”

Changbin patted Jisung’s back kindly, “We’ll be careful.”

Jisung wanted to say no, but Changbin seemed mildly afraid and it was just a few more pokes, “As long as I get coffee afterward,” he crossed his arms dramatically.

“Coffee and whipped cream, Ji. Promise,” Chan vowed grabbing the open red box from Dr. Kwang. “Okay, so first I remove the seal. Then,” he scowled slightly closing his eyes as he tried to recall the steps from memory rather than reading the instructions, “then uncap the syringe and, uh..”

“Just start walking through the steps,” Dr. Kwang suggested. 

“Okay, yeah, okay,” Chan started slowly going through each of the steps. 

Jisung watched Chan’s facial expressions shift between confidence and hesitation as he slowly walked through the steps. His friend was giving this the utmost concentration and care.

If they ever needed to do this in the future, Jisung wouldn’t even be awake to watch. That thought sent a shiver through him.

“Right, needle in the vial – liquid into the vial,” Chan swallowed slowly and took a breath, “mix it together…” he paused, glancing toward Jisung uncertainty, “can, Jisung can we clean your arm?” The question was more broadly directed as he slowly drew the mixture back into the syringe.

Dr. Kwang stepped in silently asking for Jisung’s upper arm, “Now, you can give these in the upper thigh as well. Whichever is easier,” he spoke as he cleaned the spot.

Chan’s hand shook slightly, but he managed to fill the syringe up to the line. He pulled the needle free from the vial then paused, grimacing as he looked back towards Jisung, “I, uh…”

“Just do it Hyung. I trust you.”

“Right…”

“You are going to feel a bit of resistance, but it’ll only be for a moment. You’ll want to get the majority of the needle in,” Dr. Kwang instructed quietly.

Jisung watched Chan’s adam’s apple bob twice before the older boy gently grabbed onto his arm. Chan’s hand was hot against Jisung’s arm – rough and calloused. 

Jisung barely felt the needle at all, too focused on his friends face.

“Was that okay, Ji?” Chan asked quietly after the needle had been removed.

“Yeah,” Jisung reassured, “Barely felt anything at all.”

“Good. Good,” Chan repeated shakily, “That’s good.”

“Here Changbin-shii,” Dr. Kwang passed a capped needle and a filled vial over to the rapper, “It’s just saline – talk me through all the steps,” he turned away and pressed the call button on the nearby wall. 

Changbin did as he was asked, making sure to go through each step – both verbally and physically miming out the actions with his props. Then he turned to Jisung and froze.

Jisung watched the guilt, fear, and determination spiral through Changbin’s eyes and watched the last beat of hesitation get forced out.

Unlike Chan’s hand, Changbin’s was cold and Jisung could feel the older’s heart pulse through his palm as he moved; so slow, so cautious.  

Once the saline was emptied, Changbin gave a questioning look – full of anticipation.

“You did good Binnie-hyung,” Jisung smiled, _only six more reassuring looks today…hopefully not accompanied with six more shots…_

“How was that. Do you both feel comfortable administering the medication? We can go step-by-step again if you’d like.”

“No, sir,” Chan’s voice was level, though it seemed to be laced in residual unease, “When we teach the others -”

“Ah yes. For now, just give them detailed instructions – I’ll be sending a pamphlet home with you and to the adjacency as well.”

“What?” Jisung snapped to look at the older man, “Why?”

“I understand your reluctance Jisung,” Dr. Kwang paused briefly as the door opened, to take something from the nurse, “but you have to understand – what happens if you aren’t with your members? What if you have an episode in the restroom, or outside of your company? What if you are working with a different group of people? Or going on a solo project? Unless we can get your hypoglycemia 100% under control, people around you need to know what steps to take for your own safety.”

He hadn’t even considered any of that at all. Not once had it crossed his mind, “right…”

“Frankly,” Dr. Kwang spoke as he removed a thing he’d been handed from the black box and plugged it into the computer, “The doctor working emergency that morning should have given you a kit, taught you how to check, and honestly, given you an ID bracelet.” he repeated his earlier frustrations with a sigh, quietly typing up a few things, “I’m going to file a complaint of medical neglect. But that’s beside the point. Here,” he unplugged the small device, grabbed the box and handed both to Jisung, “you are going to check your blood sugar. I inputted all your level requirements into the meter and it should be fully charged.”

“Okay,” the little machine was small in his palm, dark blue with a digital readout on the top. He flipped it over slowly, on the side was a small mini USB plug and on the back a small translucent slot that could clearly be opened with a number of small paper strips inside.

“Those test strips are used to collect the blood sample and allow the machine to read it. Whenever it appears you are running low, you’ll have to add more. This particle device should auto load a new stripe each time, but if it ever seems to be having trouble you can insert one by hand.”

“Okay,” Jisung repeated clicking the power button and flipped it back over. One of the strips from the back slowly pushed through and poked out the bottom. “I should wash my hands, right?”

“Yes, and the area you plan to use. You should be able to gather a sample from nearly anywhere; arm, thigh, etc. But for today let’s just stick with the arm, shall we?”

With a slow nod, Jisung quickly cleaned his hands and used an alcohol pad to wipe the area on his arm, slightly below were Chan and Changbin had injected him. He paused briefly, glancing to the doctor with a questioning look.

“In the black box, you’ll have a lancing device and spare lancets – the thing that will poke you and the needles to replace the one we have preloaded.” Dr. Kwang reached into the small box and grabbed a cylindrical piece of plastic. He twisted the end, effortlessly opening it, “This is how you will replace the needles in the future,” he commented, carefully closing it again and motioning to the green button on the side, “you’ll press this and wait for a click – that means the needle is ready. Then place it against your skin and press the button again, there will be a second click.” Dr. Kwang handed the object to Jisung, “then using the strip that’s coming out of the bottom of the device –“

“Collect the sample,” Jisung nodded pushing the button as he pulled his hand away. He then placed the small opening firmly against his left arm and it clicked. The small snapping sound was punctuated with a sudden prick.

As Jisung began collecting the sample, Dr. Kwang continued to speak, “two beeps will always be a confirmation and one will always mean error.”

It took a few more seconds before the machine beeped, and in that silence, Jisung glanced towards his friends. Both seemed to be watching the spot on his arm intently, far more seriously than necessary considering the blood had stopped seconds after Jisung had collected the sample. 

Then it beeped twice and Jisung pulled it up to look at the digital reading, “It says 4.2?” unsure he glanced up.

“Good. When we checked earlier it was,” Dr. Kwang paused to glance at the monitor, “3.22, which is pretty low. The normal range will be above 4 for you Jisung. If, when you test it is ever below 4 you should eat or drink – even if you’re feeling and acting fine.”

“What if the number gets too high?” Chan spoke up, pulling his eyes away from the now darkened digital reading.

“Given what you have described, I don’t think that will ever be a concern,” Dr. Kwang grabbed something else from the counter, “I mean, don’t try – of course. But I’m very doubtful it will ever become a problem. If by chance, you get a reading above 8, then I’d like you to schedule an appointment.”

“That’s good to know, thank you.” Chan smiled politely, “See Ji – now you’ll have no problem. We got you covered.”

The doctor chuckled, “I’m also going to prescribe glucose tablets, the directions are straight forward, but still read through everything.”

“Of course,”

“That,” he motioned towards the device, “will keep track of your levels every time you check and you’ll need to bring that in with you whenever you have an appointment.” he handed the unopened kit to Changbin, “At the very least, I’d like you to check your levels fifteen minutes after breakfast every morning; snack before each practice and check fifteen minutes after you have eaten; if it is a long practice or performance repeat that; and then before any other long periods of exercise. If you are having trouble, or someone,” he glanced towards Chan and Changbin slightly, “notices you can go ahead and do what you have been doing – eat, drink, maybe take one of those tablets I mention. However, if that happens – check your levels about ten-fifteen minutes later. If they come back low, eat or drink more. Understand?”

“Yeah…”

“Yes, sir,” Chan answered alongside Jisung.

“Good, now any other questions?”

“When should he next be examined?” Changbin asked quietly.

“Unless the results from the blood sample gives an underlying cause of the hypoglycemia, or another issue arises, I’d like to see Jisung again in two or three months,” Dr. Kwang smiled again, “Don’t forget to pick up extra supplies before any long trips or before leaving the country.”

“Right,” Jisung nodded blinking blankly.

“Expect a call from me within the next couple weeks, after the blood results come back.”

“Thank you so much for everything sir,” Chan stood to shake the older man’s hand, “This whole thing has been rather scary.”

“No need to thank me,”

Changbin grabbed Jisung’s arm and pulled him to his feet, “Regardless, thank you. This one is a handful already.”

Though the words were playful, Changbin’s lingering hand spoke volumes, “thank you…” Jisung copied a few seconds later, mouth dry and body uncomfortable. Everything was getting far too real and happening far too fast for his liking.

He let himself be led out of the examination room, through the halls, and back into the waiting room without a fight. Changbin still holding him by the elbow and Chan leading the way a few paces ahead.

“How you doing Ji?” Changbin finally spoke as Chan broke off to pick up Jisung’s prescriptions, “You’ve been quiet – overloaded?” he continued upon seeing a nod. “I get that. A lot of stuff has happened today. But, this is good Ji.” he spoke softly and thoughtfully, “We have tools now – plans. Yeah? No more having to run through the streets to get you help. It’s a good thing, Ji.”

Jisung agreed silently. It was good, but it felt heavy, “I don’t want to have Innie, or Hyungjinnie, or ‘lixie..or Seungminie...like I don’t want them to have to – any of you - to have to give me an injection…or to worry about me, you know? It’s just one more thing for everyone to worry about and -”

“Jisung,” the older rapper stepped in front and looked Jisung dead in the eyes, “They’re already worried – we’re already worried. I know you hate that – but that’s already a thing. Understand?”

Jisung nodded, small and reluctant.

“Do you? Because I sometimes feel like you’re still trying to protect us,” Changbin lowered his voice more, “listen,” he paused, moving them into the corner and casting a quick glance towards Chan, “I don’t know how scary, uncomfortable, or whatever it is for you Ji – I wish I did. But,” he sighed.

“I know -”

“No. you don’t,” Changbin sighed again, “I’ve told you it was scary – but I think I need to tell you that it’s still really scary.”

Jisung followed suit as Changbin sat down in the open chairs.

“When you're not with us, Sung I can’t explain to you just how scary that is…”

“But...I’m fine, mostly.”

“I know,”  

“And I always let you guys know when I’m going somewhere.”

“You do,” Changbin nodded along adding, “even more so since.”

“I’m careful.”

“Yeah, you are. But Ji, it isn’t like forgetting your keys or losing your phone -”

“I’ve only done that twice and both times I was with Minho-hyung -”

“But it’s different. If you don’t notice, Sung,” Changbin swallowed and cast another look towards Chan, “You could actually die. Not get rained on or have to use your money to call us. Alright? You could pass out, fall into a fucking coma, and die. That is absolutely terrifying.”

“I know,” Jisung muttered silently. He did, Felix had made that clear.

“So, when you aren’t in our sight – irrationally though it is – we worry.” Changbin looked towards Jisung again, “I’m sure that fear will go away as we get more used to everything. Like, the way you stop worrying about leaving a cat at home or a puppy. But knowing how to help, will help.”

Jisung stayed quiet for a few seconds. Changbin was still, not uncomfortably so – just unmoving, “It’s just weird Hyung. Everything was fine and then it wasn’t. And now I have shots with my name on them and friends who need to learn how to poke me with needles. I just want normal.” He shifted inward, the guilt was a nuisance, the fear was a nuisance, the pain he’d caused so often as of late was a nuisance.

“Stop that,”

“Stop what?”

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything,”

Changbin scowled, “I didn’t tell you, so you could water your guilt garden. Alright? I just want you to stop worrying about how the others will react, or how we feel, and focus on yourself.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Jisung whined, “Yeah~ but my brain doesn’t work that way~”

“Your brain barely works,”

“Well, I see you two got comfortable,” Chan had returned, standing in front of them with a soft smile, “I got everything. The doc did go ahead and order you a medical ID – to put in your wallet and into your phone, stop it with that look Jisung!”

“What look? I didn’t have a look.”

“You had the ‘it’s not worth the hassle’ look on your face.”

“No. I did not.” Jisung responded defiantly, crossing his arms as he stood.

“Uh huh,” Changbin snorted.

“I didn’t!”

“Sure,” Chan shifted his hold on the bag, “Come on. The others are already home – Felix keeps messaging me.”

“I haven’t gotten anything…” Jisung pouted sheepishly. Sparking Chan to continued loudly.

“’ Where is my twin? Is he okay? I miss him?’” he’d dropped his voice an octave trying to reach Felix’s lowest pitch as best he could.

“I hate you…”

“Love you too, Ji.” Chan smiled brightly and started to lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Horrible?  
> I think there is going to be at least another chapter - maybe more depending on what the doc says (thoughts on that haha). Again thanks for reading!! I am always so surprised by the love my stories get <3 It might take a bit for the next chapter to get finished though - depends on life stuff.
> 
> I have a SeungSung story coming up - AND jeez the Two Kids Room with Ji and Chan killed me and now I have like three million others in my head @_@


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter posted on time?! What? I'm on a roll!!

Jisung made a decision on the short ride back to the dorms from that doctor, that the whole medical situation was not going to change anything. Sure, they had a few emergency kits now – yes, his closest friends were preparing for another incident – and yeah, he now had an electronic spike that he needed to jab into his skin every so often. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t prevent things from really changing. He could try.

3racha managed to get home before the others finished up their schedule. Returning to a quiet dorm and an already setting sun.

“Ramen sound good for dinner?” Chan questioned as he slipped off his shoes, “We can ask the others to grab sides on their way back.”

“Works for me Hyung. What do you think Ji?”

“Sounds scrumptious~” Jisung had to force a bit to get his usual enthusiasm into his voice.

A thing that wasn’t missed, but also wasn’t addressed, “Cool. Why don’t you message ‘lix,” Chan suggested, carefully placing the plastic bag filled with Jisung’s prescriptions down on the table, “And I’ll get started on the food.”

“‘Kay!” Jisung called out, watching Chan make a beeline for the kitchen and Changbin shuffle towards to bedrooms, then quietly opened the plastic bag and sat on the couch. There were three bright red plastic kits, two boxes labeled ‘test strips quantity 250,’ a box of fifty lancets, a large envelope, and a rather large white and pink pill bottle labeled ‘glucose tablets.’ Carefully, he pulled the tablets from the bag and leaned back onto the couch.

A loud clang rang out from the kitchen starting Jisung, nearly causing him to drop the bottle.

“I’m alright! Just dropped something,” Chan called out less than a second later, “totally fine. Everything is perfect.” 

“Towels or bandages?” Changbin shouted from the back.

“Both?”

“You’re hopeless Channie-hyung~” Jisung cackled about to stand when Chan called out again.

“Ya, you be quiet!” causing Jisung to laugh again and a snort to echo from the hallway, “Have you messaged ‘lix yet?”

“Right,” muttering to himself, Jisung relaxed back and pulled out his phone, pausing briefly as Changbin walked past.

_\--’lix, Chan-hyung’s making ramen. You guys want to get sides and stuff?-- sent_

_\--Yes, I’m fine. No worries. Stop scowling-- sent_

Less than fifteen seconds later Felix responded, despite his dislike for texting.

_\--Okay. I’ll let the others know. See you soon Sungie-Sungshinie T_T Miss you-- received_

_\--nerd~~ <3-- sent_

“Sent it!” Jisung hollered, “Chan-hyung’s not dying?” he added already bringing the plastic bottle back up to look at.

“Thank you~~” and, “Not this time,” both rang out in unison.

With a smile, Jisung finally gave his focus to the bottle and away from the kitchen. The pink, which he’d assumed was pointless circles, were actually cartoon strawberries – the tablets were flavored.

“They apparently come in all sorts of flavors,” Chan’s voice gave Jisung a start, “I went with strawberry since I know you love them.”

“Got kicked out?” the younger said after a beat.

“Gently told to ‘go sit my ass down,’ yeah,” Chan closed the distance quickly, sitting down next to Jisung.

“Probably for the best,” Jisung motioned to the three new bandages now decorating Chan’s fingers, “What’d you drop anyway?”

“I kinda knocked over the drying rack,” he said somewhat bashfully running a hand over the back of his neck, “It wasn’t that full, but I may have tried to catch one of the knives.”

“And you’re worried _I’ll_ end up in the hospital?” Jisung shook the bottle, “I’m the one that should be worried~”

Chan snickered, “You always worry, Ji.”

“Yeah, well, with friends so unable to protect themselves, it’s a must.”

With more snickers, Chan leaned into his friend’s shoulder, “That’s the Ji I love to see,” he snuggled in farther, slowly grabbing the bottle from Jisung. “I’ve missed this Ji.”

Sighing into Chan in return, Jisung quietly continued, “Yeah, I guess I’ve been in my head a lot. Sorry…”

“It isn’t your fault,” Chan muttered, spinning the bottle slowly, “None of us saw this coming, you know? I suppose if I paid more attention early on, I might have thought something was off – but,” he paused for a second, putting the pills back on the table, then leaning back into Jisung’s side, “health is health, Sung, and it changes. All we can do is watch it and try to make sure we stay on top of it.”

The ‘ _we’_ almost made Jisung lose it, but he fought off the onslaught of emotions and managed to keep his voice level, “Yeah. I know. All this stuff is going to freak out the others.” he motioned towards the bag, “I want to try and pass it off as no big deal. Especially, with ‘lix, Hyunjin, and Jeonginie… They’ll react the worst…”   

“Okay,” Chan snuggled in still farther, “We’ll try – if you want, we can try and only show the others first. Or start with them and see how ‘lix and the rest react to it.” he took a deep breath and released it slowly, “But, Sungie, they're going to have to know what to do – if they’re alone with you and something happens. I know you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jisung huffed in exaggerated annoyance, “How about you only teach the ones who want to know?”

“That’s going to be everyone,” the smug tone continued, “Seungmin will probably ask to have the doctor officially teach him as well. ‘Lix will ask to carry one of those kits on him at all times.”

“Let’s just pretend he can’t do that. Like, I don’t know, say they have a tracker or something and can’t be, uh, taken outside of the designated buildings?”

“Uh-no,” Chan laughed warmly and grabbed the envelope from the bag, “So, this,” he pulled a couple pieces of thick paper from the folder within the envelope, “is an ID card for your wallet and this,” he flipped the smaller piece of paper over, “is for you to scan into your phone.”

Jisung nodded against Chan’s head, which was again tucked into his shoulder.

“Now, please Ji,”

“Oh! Yeah, right, okay,” he managed to pull his phone up without dislodging Chan and scanned the QR code. “Okay-okay,” a page opened with all his info asking permission and he accepted, “There you go – added.”

“Thank you. From what they told me, anyone can access that info on your phone without having to unlock it. So if you are ever without us and something happens, a bystander should be able to see it and help.” He lowered the paper and slowly glanced towards the kitchen, before whispering, “There’s no noise from in there. Has he given up?”

“Nah. He’d die before he ever gave up, that’s how stubborn he is,” Jisung did anything but whisper in response.

“That’s no true! Ya nerd!” Changbin’s head popped out from the doorway, “I have never burned anything and I’ve given up plenty of times!”

“Lies!” Jisung sprang to his head, dislocating Chan and ignoring the older’s whimper in the process, “I think you need my assistance!”

“You can’t just leave me, alone guys. I can help!”

“You get to supervise Channie-hyung,” Jisung sang joyfully.

“I don’t need supervision or help! It’s ramen!”

“What a wonderful idea Sungie~”

“I hate you both so much…” Changbin grumbled as he was pushed back into the kitchen.

“We’re home~” Woojin called out roughly fifteen minutes later, “Brought some stuff to add to the ramen and sweet stuff for later,” his voice getting lower once he entered the kitchen.

“Channie-hyung almost had us taking a trip back to the hospital. He tried to juggle knives!” playful though Jisung’s taunts were, they still caused a stir.

“He what now?” Woojin questioned, relatively unbothered.

Both Felix and Jeongin laughed brightly, and Seungmin muttered something about ‘wishing he’d debuted with Day6’ as he hurried off.

“Nothing…Food will be done shortly,” Chan tried to change the subject, pulling out the bowls and passing them to Jisung, “Go – be useful.”

Still snickering, Jisung did as he was asked. Hip checking Felix playfully as he moved passed.

Minho was sitting on the couch, eyes focused on the bag which still sat on the table.

“Chan-hyung and Changbinnie-hyung will explain everything after dinner Hyung,” Jisung smiled slightly at startling Minho, “Everything is good. So, did the show go well?”

Though he was clearly reluctant to change subjects, Minho answered anyway, “It went well – quieter though. Much quieter.”

“Less entertaining, then.”

“You brat!” he smacked Jisung’s thigh once it was within reach, “How can it be less entertaining with me there.”

“Not a hard thing to do Hyung~”

“Food’s ready! Coming in hot!”

The members blocking the doors scattered comically, running towards the table, and Woojin, massive pot in hand, trailed behind a few paces.

The others returned from the back quickly and soon all nine were gathered; bowls filled and stomachs warmed.

Conversations maintained some level of distance from Jisung’s doctor visit and the plastic bag still in sight. He knew they all wanted to know – at ask – but he was grateful they were waiting.

It gave him time to mentally prepare for it. The likely onslaught of care, worry, and compassion – which were all welcome to an extent, but this was going to be coming from at least six different people all at once. And he needed a way to ease those concerns – preferably fast.

“And then, Hyunjin-ah decided to refer to Itzy as our seniors for the third time in a row!”

“It wasn’t for the third time!”

“It was definitely for the third time Jinnie.”

“I can’t help thinking they debuted before we did,” Hyunjin tried to defend himself.

“Sure~” Chan’s smile was mischievous.

They continued to banter for several minutes before the conversation seemed to fall into a lull, and Jisung decided to be the one to start the dreaded discussion. “So,” it would be easier if he had the control here – maybe he could even escape while Chan filled them all in, “Since everyone is wondering. Everything went fine during my appointment and the doctor taught me stuff…and Channie-hyung and Changbinnie-hyung stuff…so, yeah. All is good.”

Changbin laughed at the odd tamper, effectively breaking any tension, “That didn’t go as you planned it in your head, huh?”

“No, it went exactly as I planned,” Jisung argued back, “all points touched – straightforward – to the point –“

“Let’s just stop this weird battle before it starts, yeah?” Chan interjected with a huff full of fondness.

“What stuff?” Sungmin questioned, glancing towards the bag with curiosity.

“He taught Jisung how to check his blood sugar levels and he taught Binnie and me how to give emergency injections should Ji ever pass out again.”

“Are you going to teach us too?” Jeongin was the one to pose the question, but it looked as though six of them had the same idea.

“We are, but tonight I’d just like to start with Woojin, Minho, and Seungminie,” there were some sounds of mild disagreement, but no actual complaints, “If you three are alright with it of course. I only want to teach you if you feel comfortable learning.”

“What about the rest of us?”

Hyunjin looked uncomfortable when he asked, and Jisung felt obligated to speak up, “You really don’t have to Jinnie. I mean there will be plenty and –“

“What? No. I want to Sung,” a flash of confusion spread, “I want to be able to help – I just wanted to know when the rest of us will be taught.”

“Can’t we watch when you teach them?”

Chan flashed a look at Jisung, waiting for some response, “Ji?”

“Yeah. I don’t,” he fought back a sigh, “As long as they want to? Sure…I, uh, yeah.” He avoided eye contact as best he could, “I guess, but no one has to…I don’t really play a roll in the whole thing anyway… so, yeah,” he ran a hand through his hair roughly.

“If you’d like, Ji, you can go shower or something,” Chan smiled, “You don’t have to watch if you don’t want to.”

“Oh? Yeah, I guess I’d be out –“ Jisung bit off the sentence seeing a spread of unease travel through the group, “right sorry. Thanks though. Okay, I’ll just go shower then.”

The laughter started with Changbin again and thankfully spread throughout the room.

“Laugh all you want you monsters!” Jisung fed the fire with his dramatics, scoffing before fleeing to the far bathroom. He could hear continued snickers and then the warm tone of Chan’s voice before shutting the door and blocking everything out.

He hoped removing himself from the situation would make it easier for them and, with any luck, less awkward for himself. They wouldn’t need to see him when they’re told how to ‘hurt’ – help – him and he didn’t have to watch them internalize those actions. Though, a part of him wondered if it was fair to run and hide.

Jisung sighed as he peeled off his loose jacket and glanced into the mirror. The four spots on his arm were essentially invisible. The two places his hyungs had created completely unmarked, while the spot where his blood had been drawn, in the bend of his elbow, still remained covered by the thick piece of gauze. Below that, a small blueish mark graced the area he’d taken blood from. “I guess testing on my leg might make more sense,” he muttered quietly running his fingers lightly over the spot.

After a few seconds, he pulled the monitoring unit out from his pocket. He’d shoved it in there again earlier, though he wasn’t sure exactly why. It should stay with the rest of his supplies.

The thing was so small and yet it was supposed to be the thing he used to keep himself healthy – safe. With another sigh, he placed it on the counter and continued to undress.

He paused once again, surprised by how small he seemed in the mirror – even though he’d been trying to put on weight recently. Then quickly ducking into the shower and basked in the hot spray it offered.

The water felt good after everything they’d done – cleansing.

Jisung didn’t stay under the water for long, just enough time to ensure Chan and Changbin could finish teaching.

The air outside of the shower was cold and Jisung quickly realized he’d not brought any clean clothes into the small room. Hastily he dried his hair and wrapped the towel around himself tightly, before hurrying off towards his shared bedroom. There were still voices coming from the living room, but it was hard to discern how many.

The bedroom door was open, but Jeongin was nowhere to be seen and Jisung was easily about to find warm clothes. Once dress he noticed the open screen on the computer.

Normally, Jeongin had some game loaded or a show he’d been half watching. But the video on the screen wasn’t either. It was an instructional video.

“Hyung!” Jeongin squeaked, “I thought you’d be in the shower longer.” He sounded embarrassed and rushed around the rapper to minimize the screen.

“Jeon-“

“I know it bothers you, but I just wanted to make sure I understood what Chan-hyung was explaining. I’ll watch –“ the younger continued to ramble painfully.

“Jeongin.” Jisung grabbed onto the maknae’s shoulders to stop him, “It’s fine. You can watch the video.”

“I,” he shuttered a bit, “I don’t want to make you feel weird.”

Laughing kindly, Jisung patted his roommate's arm affectionately, “honestly, I’m more worried I am going to make you feel uncomfortable. I hadn’t really considered it the other way around.”

“You don’t make us uncomfortable,” Jeongin stated, wide-eyed but honest, “We just, you know, worry is all. This morning was kinda scary. Not like the last time, but you know,” he paused momentarily then shrugged towards the screen, “I just wanna be prepared. Like what if you, you know, in here with me?”

“You call for the others and have one of them do it.” Jisung was horrified at the thought of Jeongin having to give him a shot at all, “You call for the others.’ He repeated.

“Well yeah,” Jeongin sat at the computer desk before continuing, “I would, but time is really important here Sungie-hyung. We were super lucky last time… If it happens I shouldn’t need to wait for one of our hyungs to get here.”

“I don’t want you to do it,”

“I don’t want to have to. But I’d do it, you know? Like, I wouldn’t hesitate even a little.”

“Not even a little?”

“Okay, probably a little,” Jeongin smiled broadly despite the topic, “but I’d still do it Hyung. I promise.”

“I know you will Jeonginie. I know. Now, watch your video. I need to go grab my dirty clothes from the bathroom and go toss them in the hamper before Seungmin sees and plans my death.” Jisung didn’t wait for a response, though he still heard the laughter.

Only Woojin and Chan were still in the living room when Jisung entered, the older of the two reading through all the paperwork 3racha had brought home.

“Hey Ji,” Chan waved him over, “We need to figure out where all this stuff is gonna go.”

“Can I put these away first?” he asked, eyebrows raised, clothes swaying.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chan laughed.

“Demanding~” Jisung complained comically, rushing to drop the clothes in the hamper, “Okay! I figured the extra stuff can go in the bedroom.”

Chan was still smiling fondly, “I meant the kits. But, I do agree with you about all your monitor supplies.”

“Oh, right. Those~” Jisung dragged the word out. “I don’t know.” He sat down beside Woojin.

“I think,” the eldest started, looping an arm around Jisung, “Since we only have three right now, one needs to be here. Obviously. We should have two at the company. In our main practice room and the studio, you three use when you write.”

“Three is more than enough,” Jisung moaned.

Woojin ignored him and continued, “Then one should travel with us. We should have a travel bag too. With a kit, some of those tablets, and juice or snacks.”

“A travel bag? Really?”

“Yes, Jisung, really. We need something that we can get to when we go film away from the studio. Something we can bring with us on schedules.”

“I put in a request for a couple more kits. It just has to be okayed by his doctor,” Chan nodded along with Woojin’s words. “The company has already been informed too.”

“Really? Already? Hyung, we’ve only been home for like three hours.

Chan nodded, “Yeah already. I guess the doctor went ahead and called or something. But BamBam messaged me why you were in the shower. I guess Jinyoung-hyung wants to be taught how to use the kit, just in case.”

“But why?” Jisung’s confusion was evident, “Why would he even need to know how to?”

“He just wants to be prepared, Ji,” Woojin ran a hand caringly through Jisung’s damp hair, “Imagine how you’d feel if someone from Got7 passed out in front of you and you didn’t know how to help. How would you face the others?”

“Yeah…I guess,” he wouldn’t be able to face them, his shame and guilt would probably prevent it, “but, it’s not like I’ll ever be alone with them.”

“Never say never Sung.”

“Yeah, okay. Jeonginie found an instructional video online, I guess you could have him send it out or something.”

“That’s a good idea, Ji,” Chan patted his thigh and stood, popping his back slowly, “I’ll go get the link so I can send it to Bam.”

A new wave of exhaustion washed over Jisung, and he curled into Woojin’s side, “This is gonna be a whole thing isn’t it?”

“A thing and a half Ji,” Woojin laughed warmly.

“Yeah. I guess that’s to be expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know it probably isn't as good as other things, but...yeah... XD There is going to be one more chapter in this fic. I hope...just one more haha I had intended this to be the final, but it would have been like twice as long and DEF not posted today ^_^
> 
> Hopefully, next week I will post the final bonus chapter to 6 hours.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for reading. It really does mean a lot. Have a wonderful week <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! Update!! I hope it is alright ~~ It is a pretty light chapter haha

There, wrapped firmly in Woojin’s comforting hold Jisung could have easily been lulled to sleep. And, boy did he want to give in – to give in and sleep, enveloped, safe and secure in his hyung’s grasp. But, he hadn’t seen Felix, Hyunjin, or Seungmin yet. He’d only briefly spoken to Minho. Before Jisung would allow himself to sleep, he needed to check on the others.

It was surprisingly hard to pull away from Woojin; he was so soft and so comfy.

“Our sleepy Sung going to play big brother instead of sleeping?” Woojin’s low tones rumbled against Jisung’s body, “They’re fine. You can nap if you’d like, Sungie.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he forced himself up, with a mild whimper, “I gotta at least make an appearance – calm the waters and all that.”

“Our sweet Sungie,” Woojin said softly, gently pushing the younger up so that he was standing, “I’m always here for snuggles though.”

Jisung hummed appreciatively and started his way back to the bedrooms, passing Chan along the way.

The door to Woojin, Changbin, and Felix’s room was open, but the voices inside only matched one-third of its occupants.

Carefully, Jisung poked his head into the room. Changbin sat at the desk and Minho lounged on the nearest bed – Woojin’s, “You guys good?”

“I think that should be our question,” Minho countered sitting up slightly, “Sounds like you got poked quite a bit today.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Jisung walked the short distance to the bed, only to be shoved off as he went to sit, “Hey!”

“Bed’s too small~” Minho cackled at the soft thump Jisung made when he landed.

“I hate you Minho-hyung,”

“I love you too Sungie,” Minho reached over and pulled Jisung’s top half into a tight hug.

Jisung did his best to pretend to struggle and appear disgusted, but leaned into it regardless, “Yeah. Yeah.”

“Your arm doesn’t hurt, though. Right?” Changbin muttered softly – smiling at the pair.

“Oh yeah,” he waved the question off, “If anything where I poked myself hurts worse than where you poked me. But it isn’t a big deal. I’m sure it’ll get better.” He rushed out the last part upon seeing Changbin’s frown.

“If you say so,”

“I do! I say so, very loudly and obnoxiously!”

With an eye roll and half-smirk, Changbin turned back to his desk, “Well, I’m sure we can get a different monitoring system if you need one.”

Jisung tried to wave it off again, but his arms remained trapped by Minho, “Sungie is a brave boy~”

“God. Stop~”

“You gonna go talk to ‘lix and the rest?”

“Yeah. My next stop.”

“They looked alright, Sung,” Changbin mumbled again, “So don’t worry too much, ‘kay?”

“I’m not –“ Jisung huffed trying to escape from Minho’s grasp, “worrying – I’m just – let – go,” he flailed then fell forward when he was released, “Thank you.”

“You aren’t welcome~” Minho laughed from the bed as Jisung left to find the others.

They were also easy to find, hidden behind the closed door leading to Chan, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Minho’s room. All the 2000 line members seemed to be inside if the voices spilling out were any indication.

Seungmin’s hushed and level, Felix’s low and tight, and Hyunjin’s slightly strung out and wavering.

He didn’t want to listen, but Jisung still overhead bits anyway; it was hard to ignore when the discussion was clearly about him.

“Hyunjinie, he said it himself, you don’t have to be the one to ever give it to him. Especially, if you’re uncomfortable,” Seungmin’s voice was muffled through the door. Hyunjin responded in some way, but it couldn’t be made out. “It’s not that big of a deal, Jinnie,” Seungmin responded making Jisung smile.

“It is!”

“Hyunjinie, stop,” Felix joined in, “He’s fine. You’re fine. Everyone is fine. You don’t need to worry this much.”

Jisung felt a swell of pride, Felix sounded so sure of himself.

“I do…I need to…”

Jisung paused a moment longer, before knocking.

There was another moment, shuffling, before Seungmin called out, exasperated, “come in.”

With a quick breath, Jisung put a smile on his face and pushed open the door, “You guys holding a super-secret meeting without me? Totally unfair…”

There were precisely five beats of awkward silence; Felix looking torn and about to argue, Seungmin simply smiling, and Hyunjin looking utterly flustered.

“We have private conversations without you all the time Sungie,”

“Ouch…I am hurt!” Jisung smiled as he watched Felix relax, “Really, though, you guys alright? You can’t hide from me – you can, but we live together and work together and I’d miss you…so.”

“We weren’t hiding. I swear – I just, it’s just,” Hyunjin sputtered.

“Hey, Jinnie it’s fine,” Jisung placated, “I was kidding.”

“No…it’s not…”

A pinched look crossed Seungmin’s face, “Hyunjinie is worried. He doesn’t like the idea of having to hurt you.”

“We tried telling him that he doesn’t have to be the one to, you know, and that even if he was it wouldn’t hurt you but,” Felix added warmly.

“It’s not…” Hyunjin tried to counter, stuttering slightly, “I know, I just…”

This was Jisung’s biggest fear, causing pain and worry to the ones he loved. His chest stung, “Jinnie, I swear you never have to. The nine of us are almost always together. Right? And now that I can check and stuff, it’ll probably never happen again, right?”

“The doctor wouldn’t have given those kits to you if he thought that,”

With a sigh, Jisung continued, “Maybe. But Jinnie, like,” his words caught in his throat, unsure of what he could possibly say to help. He sighed again, “Both Channie-hyung and Changbinnie-hyung gave me a shot today. Neither hurt then. Neither hurt now. So if that is what you are worried about, then don’t. And,” he paused again, briefly debating whether or not to give the next point. He had avoided outright thinking it, let along actually saying it aloud, “if, I won’t but if, I pass out again,” Jisung swallowed feeling a sudden swell of unease bubble up from his gut, “that shot is important…so, I mean, I wouldn’t be angry…or whatever…even if it did hurt, you know.” He shuffled and looked away, uncomfortable, “it would be alright…”

“What? No!” Hyunjin latched onto to Jisung within a second, “I know it is important! That’s what’s bothering me! What if I don’t do it right and it doesn’t work? Or what if I can’t do it and something happens? What if I am responsible for you at that moment and I let you down?” the questions became faster and more frantic as they continued.

“Hyunjinnie, we talked about this. Calm down,” Seungmin stepped forward, “Nothing bad is going to happen to Sungie.”

Jisung looped his arms around the slender form of Hyunjin, “You don’t have to think like that. Don’t worry over ‘what ifs,’ okay? Please.”

“Jisungie is right, Jinnie.”

“But-“

“Okay,” without releasing the hug, Jisung maneuvered them clumsily to the bed and plopped them down. Pausing for a few more seconds until the others sat as well, “let’s just work through them then. Alright? If you give me a shot and it doesn’t work, you call an ambulance and give me a second shot.”

“but-“

“Shh, let Jisungie speak,”

“If you can’t do it, and someone else is around, you ask for help.”

“But Jisungie-“

“And, I know that if we were in a situation where you had to be responsible, you’d do it without a second thought,” Jisung tugged Hyunjin a bit closer for a second, “but if you are really worried about that, we can try to make sure the two of us aren’t alone together for long periods of time until you are more comfortable. Or, I think the doctor mentioned he was willing to set up a session to officially teach people if they wanted, you could do that too. If that’d help.”

“Can I do that?” Seungmin spoke up instantly, “I’d like to have instruction from a professional?”

Jisung nodded with a smile, “I don’t see why not. See Hyunjinie, everything will be alright.”

Hyunjin nodded against Jisung’s shoulder, “are you okay? For real?” he mumbled quietly close to Jisung’s ear.

“I am right now.” He pulled back, “and I will be tomorrow. And the day after. But, it’s gonna be a day by day thing…I guess…until everything is figured out. I’ll do my best though.”

“You better!” Seungmin scolded with an eye-roll.

“Yeah!” Felix added, “Or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Punish, how? You are a cupcake!”

“Try me!”

“You’d have to catch me first~ Sunshine boy,” Jisung teased already pulling away from Hyunjin and preparing to bolt.

“Easy – HEY!”

Jisung was out the door before Felix even blinked, “NEVER.”

“Why are you so loud!?”

Felix caught up to him just as Jisung had reached the couch, and barreled the two full speed onto Chan and Woojin who were sitting there.

Without pause, Felix started to tickle Jisung with vigor, “Told you. Easy!”

Through breathless laughter, Jisung smiled brightly. Things were probably going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is certainly not the final installment of this series, though it'll be a while before another installment. <3 I hope you enjoy this - I have ideas for the next fic ~~ 
> 
> This week is very unusual for me, we had issues at work and it has thrown everything off, so it might be a couple of weeks before I manage to get another fic up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Man life totally pulled the brakes on my writing. I have been out of town EIGHT weekends in a row...BUT things are slowing down again!! I am working on the next chapter/s of this, though it might take a bit.
> 
> I also have a thing planned! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
